1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates Field of the Invention asemblies, and more particularly to a portable electric fireplace having a simulated chimney flue.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electric heaters and fireplaces having components which simulate real wood burning fireplace are known in the art. Most of these types of heaters and fireplaces, once installed in a room, can not be easily moved due to their construction and fixed installation within room walls and/or ceilings. There are several patents which disclose articifial or simulated fireplaces of various construction.
Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,101 discloses an electric fireplace which is built into the wall of a room and has no flue. A piece of artwork is mounted at the rear of the fire-box and illuminated by lights hidden in the logs and andirons
Specht, U.S. Pat. No. 1,433,915 and Specht et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,088 disclose fireplace heaters which have no flue and utilize an electric heater hidden in simulated coals or logs and a hot-water radiator hidden behind the rear wall of the firebox or behind the mantle jambs respectively and connected to a water pipe extending upwardly from the floor.
Guy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,513 discloses a fireplace heater which has no flue and utilizes hidden electric lights and reflectors which illuminate a simulated bed of coals and small electric radiant heaters which are mounted in electrical sockets hidden behind the hood.
Maller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,217 discloses an electric heater which has no flue and is adapted to be installed in existing fireplaces or installed in a recess within a wall and surrounded with trim representing a fireplace structure. The heater may also be installed in a portable cabinet in which case the heater housing and rear compartment would be insulated on the outside.
Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,307 discloses an electric artificial fireplace having a hearth section with a screen covered opening and a canopy section fastened there above to form air spaces between the front and sides of the hearth. The canopy includes an electric heater and a fan. Air is drawn through the screen and discharged through air spaces around the front and sides of the hearth. There is no chimney flue.
The present invention is distinguished by a lightweight portable electric fireplace having a hollow hearth section, canopy section, and a simulated chimney flue pipe and back plate. The hearth section has a rear wall, side walls, and a front wall with an opening therethrough which receives an electric heater and fan unit. The rear wall of the hearth section, canopy section, chimney flue pipe and back plate of the elbow are substantially flat and coplaner. The hollow canopy section is removably mounted above the hearth section to overlie the upper end thereof and has a front wall extending beyond the hearth front wall with a heat deflector therebetween at the front end. The artificial chimney flue pipe and back plate is removably mounted on the wall of a room and the assembled canopy and hearth sections are placed against the lower portion of the chimney flue pipe and secured thereto. In one embodiment, the assembled fireplace may be placed substantially close against the wall of a room and simulates the appearance of a real fireplace having a chimney flue pipe extending through the room wall. In another embodiment, the coplaner back walls have an angular configuration whereby the assembled fireplace may be placed in the corner of a room. The fireplace assembly may easily be transported in the unassembled condition and installed by one person.